El lirio de plata
by Saomin
Summary: Una flor los llevara a vivir una aventura inesperada con un final inimaginable de dos personas totalmente diferentes con un objetivo igual conseguir aquello que mas anhelan en su vida un amor


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, nuestra intención no es con fines de lucro, es solamente para divertirnos escribiendo sobre los personajes de esta serie.

**"Este fic participa en el "Reto de apertura: Personaje o Pareja" del foro, Mundo Ranma"**

**El lirio****de plata**

En el horizonte de un nuevo día se observaba venir a un chico con una banda de color amarillo amarada a la cabeza, se lo veía muy interesado en un libro que aferraba a sus manos mientras leía, y en voz alta decía:

- Querida Akane, espero que te encuentres bien yo me encuentro viajando a Shanghái para fortalecerme y derrotar al fin a Ranma

Sin previo aviso le arrojaron agua fría y este se convierte en un lindo chanchito conocido como:

Pchan, que haces por aquí pensaba que ibas a Shanghái?, la chica que lo recoge le hace pasar hasta su casa y lo baña con agua caliente

Volviendo hacer el chico de la banda amarilla, y este le contesta

Gracias, Ukyo por el baño

Lo siento, Ryoga no te había visto

Me lo imagine!

Pero que no estabas por Shanghái?

Supuse que sí, pero creo que el amor a mi querida Akane me atraído allí Nerima

Ay, Ryoga. Bueno gracias por aparecer igual estaba buscando a alguien que me pudiera acompañar a buscar un pequeña flor que la conocen como "Lirio de plata"

¿Y para qué sirve?, dijo Ryoga

_Según dice la leyenda que hace muchos años hubo dos jóvenes a punto de casarse llamados Shon y Ring, pero Shon no quería a su prometida sino a otra joven llamada Ariu._

_Ariu desesperada pensando que su amado se iba a casar, camino durante mucho tiempo sin rumbo llego a un arroyo de agua tan cristalina y transparente, cansada de tanto caminar se acercó a tomar un poco de agua y se le apareció una señora muy bella que le dijo: Querida niña, que tienes? _

_Tal fue su asombro Ariu que cayó contra el piso, la señora del arroyo la levanto y le volvió a decir: Querida niña, que te pasa?._

_La muchacha le respondió, aquel que yo amo se va a casar sin que yo pueda evitarlo; La señora se conmovió por la confesión y tristeza de la joven que le regalo un pequeño lirio de color plata que yacía del arroyo y le dijo: Regálalo siempre de corazón y te sorprenderá lo que hace._

_Ariu vio detenidamente el lirio y no encontró nada en especial y le pregunto a la señora el motivo del mismo, la señora sabia le dijo: Solo se puede ver su magia cuando dos se vuelvan uno le dijo y luego desapareció._

_La joven a tal visión volvió a su hogar y pensó en lo sucedió. A la noche se asomó a la ventana de su cuarto en una noche estrellada y de los arbustos se escuchó:_

_Querida Ariu lo siento por lo que te has enterado, yo no me quiero casar pero creo que ese es mi destino, perdón por todo y te amo bastamente como las estrellas de esta noche en especial._

_Ariu al escuchar la confesión de su amado, bajo con sigilo de su cuarto y se le acerco, se besaron pensando que no habría mañana y del bolsillo de la joven resplandeció el lirio con un hermoso color plata del mismo destello de las estrellas que la señora del arroyo le había entregado, antes de caer al suelo Ariu como Shon lo observaron brillar, se abrazaron y se volvieron a besar._

_De aquella pareja al poco tiempo de juntarse por el lirio no volvió a separarse jamás._

_Pero Ring no contenta con el rompimiento del compromiso, desatada en furia llego la casa de Ariu y la mato; Shon desesperado por lo acontecido murió de pena._

¿Y nunca se supo donde quedo el lirio de plata o que paso con los enamorados?

Me temo que no pero, es algo como un encantamiento mágico para los enamorados, dijo Ukyo

¿Y entonces para que me necesitas?, le dijo Ryoga

Deseo que me ayudes a buscarlo para regalarle a Ranma para que él se enamore de mí.

Si, y allí yo podre quedarme con Akane

Cierto, Ryoga. Así que me acompañas?

Si, lo haremos juntos. Ukyo

Y cuando partimos?

Si deseas en este momento, Ryoga

De acuerdo, arreglo algunas cosas y vamos. Te espero abajo

Sí, yo me cambio y salimos cuanto antes.

Tiempo después se observaba a una pareja andar a las afueras de Merina, diciendo:

Ukyo, como vamos a encontrar aquel lugar del arroyo o el lirio de plata?

Tengo el dato de que el lirio luego de su cometido volvió a su lugar de origen

Y eso donde se encuentra?, le dijo Ryoga

Está en esta región, por los alrededores de una de las famosa aguas termales

En serio? Y eso es dónde?

Ya Ryoga, yo conozco como llegar

Y está bastante lejos?

Si, está muy lejos más allá de las aguas termales, se dice que nace un hermoso arroyo con flores de plata

En serio, lo crees Ukyo?

Si, así que vamos

Horas después

Ukyo, falta mucho?

Nos falta mucho más camino por recorrer

Crees que debamos acampar, porque ya mismo anochece

De acuerdo Ryoga, te parece es este abierto en el bosque

Si, Ukyo

Se acercaron al abierto del bosque donde había unos árboles enormes cubierto por unas hojas muy verdes con pequeños frutos que aún no se desarrollaban, además también había unas hermosas flores rodeando el prado del abierto en el cual se observaba el cielo despejado con unas pocas estrellas y allí plantaron su campamento.

Minutos después de haber plantado sus tiendas decidieron ir a recoger leña para realizar una fogata y calentar la comida entre sus tareas, empezaron a dialogar:

Que tan lejos puede estar ese arroyo que tiene el lirio?, dijo Ryoga

Tal vez algunos Km, más al sur

Si, ojala si encontremos a más tardar pasado mañana

No se Ryoga tal vez nos tome más tiempo.

Ojalá no, tengo que abrir mi negocio sino perder la clientela

Pasaron varios minutos comiendo en silencio, metidos en sus pensamientos. Que decidieron ir a dormir, cada uno metido en sus propias ideas de hoy en adelante con las personas que aman.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy temprano, para seguir su trayecto al arroyo del lirio de plata.

Su camino empezaría por las aguas termales de toda la región, llegaron a su primera parada a preguntarle una señora que barría alegremente su propiedad le dijeron:

Disculpe, Señora no sabría decirme donde están las aguas termales?

Con gusto señorita son unos metros más adelante por aquí mismo

Siguieron más adelante y se encontraron con el letrero de las aguas termales, se acercaron a preguntar en recepción diciendo:

Señorita, de casualidad estas son las aguas termales que nacen de un hermoso arroyo con flores de plata?, Le dijo Ukyo

No, me temo que se equivoca nuca he oído tal cosa

Disculpe, solo era una curiosidad, pero por si acaso hay otras aguas termales en el pueblo?

La siguiente está a dos pueblos de aquí

Muy amable gracias, le respondió Ukyo

Y salió de allí con Ryoga en dirección a los pueblos siguientes, cuando llegaron observaron que todo el pueblo estaba de celebración, se acercó a preguntar Ryoga a un transeúnte, pero Ukyo se percató de un pequeño letrero que decía:

**¡Gran torneo de estilo libre de las artes marciales! **

**Auspiciada por las aguas termales del pueblo Takeda**

**Grandiosos premios**

**1er lugar: El lirio de plata**

**2do lugar: 100000 yenes en efectivo**

**3er lugar: Vacaciones todo pagado en el pueblo Takeda**

**Se debe participar en parejas**

Tal fue el asombro de Ukyo que corrió donde se encontraba Ryoga y le dijo:

Ryoga hay un concurso estilo libre de las artes marciales, que se anuncia en ese letrero

Qué bueno, ya pondré en práctica todo mi entrenamiento, gracias Ukyo

No eso Ryoga, ven y mira los premios

Se sorprendió mucho, que abrazo de corrió a Ukyo y sin darse cuenta le empezó a dar vueltas en el aire, que pasaban como pareja. Y un joven que pasa por el lugar encontrándose con esa bella escena dijo a su amiga: Que linda pareja la de allá, señalándolos específicamente a los dos, su amiga regreso a ver a la joven y sonrió.

Pero a los protagonistas no les gusto y se soltaron con las caras tan rojas como un jitomate, pensando en la pena y espectáculo que acaban de presentar, entonces volvió a surgir la conversación diciendo:

Ukyo, si te diste cuenta que ese torneo es en…..

Si, Ryoga es en parejas el torneo

Eso dice que debemos competir los dos

Si, Ukyo hagámoslo

De acuerdo, vayamos para inscribirnos

Si, Ryoga PERO YO GUIO

Entonces ambos se dirigieron para inscribirse, que era en las aguas termales. Se acercaron a la joven que se encontraba en recepción y le dijeron:

Disculpe, aquí son las inscripciones para el torneo?

Por su puesto cuales son los nombres de la pareja a concursar?

Somos nosotros, dijo Ryoga

Por favor apúntenlos en esta lista

Ukyo pregunto, Y qué día y hora es el concurso?

Es pasado mañana en el centro del pueblo a las 10:30

Y en sí en que consiste el torneo?

Ese día se los comunicara, prepárense mucho

Gracias, por todo. Les dijeron los dos al unísono y se despidieron

Continuaron caminando hasta buscar un hospedaje por estar ya aproximaba la noche, con un día arduo de viaje era reconfortable tener un bonito lugar donde pasar la noche y descansar a gusto.

Decidieron entrar en la primera posada que observaron, y los confundieron como pareja por lo que decidieron y a otra, en el camino surgió la conversación:

Y que piensas del torneo?, Ryoga

Sé que vamos a ganar

En verdad lo crees Ryoga?

Sí, estamos juntos en esta no Ukyo. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sonrojándose al instante

Se voltearon para no verse y ambos se perdieron en su mutuo pensamiento de estar con la persona que ellos tanto anhelaban y querían. Y así llegaron a otra posada pidiendo dos cuartos separados.

Dio paso la noche al día y ellos con gran entusiasmo se levantaron a entrenar para el torneo. Debían ganar a toda costa y decidieron salir algún claro a entrenar, cuando al horizonte bajando al llano se escuchó unas voces que decían:

Sabias Anny, que el lirio de plata funciona si las dos personas guardan el mismo sentimiento en común por más pequeño que sea el uno por el otro?

No lo sabía Narami, pero es muy hermosa la historia de aquellos enamorados

Además agregó Narami, hay una parte de la historia que no se conoce

Cuál?, le pregunto su amiga

Que esa bella flor mágica se presenta en una noche de media luna con la estrella más brillante a su costado cada 50 años y cuando llega a todo su resplandor guía a las personas para seguir su rumbo

Y a donde dirige? Pregunto Anny

Nadie lo sabe, se dice que muchas personas lo han seguido pero que nadie ha logrado regresar. Dijo Narami

Por qué?, pregunto Anny

Solo se dice…

Pero en ese instante se escuchó a lo lejos un sonido ensordecedor.

Ukyo y Ryoga se miraron asombrados por lo escuchado y por aquella interrupción al final sin saber que pensar, el uno miro al otro con tan gran interrogante en la cabeza y sin saber que hacer dijeron:

Que hacemos, Ryoga? dijo Ukyo preocupada

Ryoga la miro sin responder, se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza de que aquel lirio del torneo no era ellos esperaban conseguir, quien diría que era algo más complicado de hallar.

De repente Ukyo saco a Ryoga de su ensueño y le dijo:

Debemos saber qué día exacto es el descrito que aquellas chicas conversaban?

Pero cómo? se preguntó Ryoga

Tal vez esperando hasta la noche, le dijo Ukyo

Por qué crees eso Ukyo?

Tal vez tengo el presentimiento de que será esta noche, dijo ella

Ryoga la miro incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar y sin embargo en su interior se presentó la posibilidad que fuera verdad. Y de uno a otro se observaron detalladamente ante la majestuosidad del astro rey en pleno día de verano, cada facción del rostro de Ukyo estaba iluminada por el sol desde su pelo castaño hasta la punta de su nariz perfecta y pequeña. Al igual que Ryoga con su bandada más amarilla de lo usual y aquel hermoso brillo en su rostro que representaba emoción y felicidad. Aturdidos por aquel momento del cual se percató el uno del otro voltearon al instante sus rostros y se dirigieron el pueblo a comer. Sin cruzar palabra y sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

El pasar de las horas, después de la comida cada uno tomo su rumbo sin el otro.

Caminando sin rumbo y pensando en sus sentimientos encontrados a Ukyo se debatía entre Akane su amor inalcanzable o Ukyo su nuevo amor.

Quien pensaría que el encontraría amor en una chica como Ukyo, hermosa cocinera, con sus ojos grandes y nariz pequeña.

Por otro lado se encontraba perdida en sí, Ukyo no sabía que hacer o pensar sobre sus sentimientos. Como podía enamorarse de su amigo, si lo veía de tal forma.

Pero ambos pensaban al mismo tiempo que debían darse una oportunidad para su amor que estaba naciendo en su interior.

Ambos llegaron al mismo punto del centro del pueblo en el que se observaba a un hombre que anunciaba:

Venga y vean esta noche, un acontecimiento que pasa cada 50 años la hermosa luna y la primera estrella juntas como cuenta la leyenda.

_Que aquellos enamorados que compartieron el lirio de plata subieron al cielo y que les cedieron una noche hermosa cada 50 años para juntarse y demostrar que el amor es posible aunque no se den cuenta que el mismo está a su lado._

En el horizonte se observaba un hermoso atardecer que daba paso a una noche mágica e intrigante para todo el pueblo, ya que al día siguiente seria el torneo de artes marciales en estilo libre.

Muchas de las personas ya se reunían en el centro de la plaza del pueblo para observar ese mágico momento de la luna y la primera estrella a su lado, había más personas jóvenes enamoradas que se reunida a mirar el cielo, ya que por así decirlo el pueblo estaba a obscuras.

Solo se venía a una pareja alejada del centro, sin mirarse y perdidos en sus pensamientos. Cuando a lo lejos el escucho una voz que clamaba por auxilio el salió a su encuentro dejando sola a la jovencita sin poder seguir sus pasos.

Al llegar el chico al origen de la voz se maravilló al ver a una hermosa jovencita; la chica regreso a ver y dijo:

Disculpe ha visto a un joven andar por aquí?

Él le contesto no, pero le dijo:

Dígame como es y le ayudare a buscar

Por otro lado

En donde estaba la chica se le acerca un joven y le dice:

Que incesto la ha dejado sola en este lugar

Ella le contesta:

No, sé que le paso a la persona que estaba a mi lado, a un minuto estaba aquí y luego desapareció.

El joven aparecido muy cortés le dijo:

Si, desea le ayudare a buscar a su pareja

Lo dicho por el joven a la chica se le subió el color al rostro y entre penumbra, el joven guio a la chica para buscar a su pareja.

De un momento a otro parecía que el tiempo se había congelado, para ambas parejas cuando a lo lejos en el abierto del bosque se encontraron y se escuchó a dos voces que decían:

Amada mía, donde habéis estado?

Me encontraba sola, pero aquel caballero me encontró y acompaño a buscarte

Por otra parte unos jóvenes que no se identificaban por la oscuridad en la que se encontraban, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y dijeron al mismo tiempo el nombre del otro:

Ukyo dijo el

Ryoga pronuncio ella

Se observaron detenidamente cada facción de sus rostros cuando aquellas personas que los habían acompañado dijeron:

Este es el momento que esperamos toda una eternidad, dijo el joven

Ahora podemos ser felices por siempre, nos hemos vuelto a unir. Pronuncio la chica

Ambos se cogieron las manos y antes de desaparecer, dijeron:

Gracias a ustedes nos hemos encontrado de nuevo, para ya no separarnos jamos

Y en el cielo se dibujó dos nombres. Y desaparecieron aquellos enamorados para siempre. La otra pareja perpleja se miraron el uno al otro, suspiraron y regresaron al centro de la plaza donde pasaba el acontecimiento más hermoso de sus vidas.

Llegando se voltearon a ver al anunciador diciendo:

_Se dice que solo se volverán a juntar cuando dos amantes sin conocerse, en una noche que dos hermosos astros reflejen su luz celestial a la tierra, esos bellos amantes por un instante se volverán a presentar como uno solo para toda la eternidad._

Ukyo y Ryoga se miraron incrédulos de lo escuchado ya que habían llegado al final de la historia de aquellos enamorados, en ese instante ante sus ojos un lirio color plata bajo a sus manos y ambos la recogieron rosando sus dedos mirándose fijamente, sonrieron y se besaron.

Y en ese instante recordaron los nombres en el cielo decían:

_Ariu y Shon por siempre._

Ambos sonrieron, se agarraron de las manos y pensaron que aquel viaje era para conseguir una flor que hiciera enamorar a sus amantes y no entre ellos.

Consiguieron enamorarse el uno del otro sin el lirio y ahora con él en sus manos significaba la lucha con sus internos por no mirar más allá de lo que tenían, un mágico y verdadero amor como el hermoso _LIRIO DE PLATA._

Salieron del centro de la plaza cogidos de las manos, regresaron a donde se hospedaban recogiendo sus maletas emprendieron viaje con una flor en la mano y un amor en el corazón.

_FIN_


End file.
